


Chris's Delights

by CaliHart



Series: Come Together [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Chris is having feelings oops, Dom!Chris, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Fixation, Relationship of Convenience, Shibari, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things, some activities, that Chris likes more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris's Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This series is very much a work in progress. I am slowly working on the title fic "Come Together", which will be quite a bit longer than these short fics. I meant to write "Beginning" this morning, about how this relationship got started in the first place, but I saw a pic on tumblr of a character in shibari and ended up writing this instead. 
> 
> If anyone has specific things they'd like to see Chris and Peter do, drop me a request in the comments of any fic and I'll see if I can work something out.

There were some things they did that Chris delighted in. Peter never fought him when he wanted to try something new, as long as it was just the two of them and didn’t breach Peter’s predefined boundaries. 

When Chris asked if they could try shibari, a Japanese artistic form of rope bondage, Peter only nodded, his hands held but not tied in their customary position behind his back. Chris had decided to try it upstairs, so after he finished tying Peter up, he sat down on the couch and observed him. The red rope looked good tied around his chest and arms in triplicate, his hands bound behind him to the lowest pass of the rope, keeping them higher on his back than normal. Chris could see the strain in his arms. A black harness with a ball gag was fit over his head, complete with one of the heavy silk blindfolds Chris rarely used because of how easily they could stain. 

Peter’s legs weren’t tied, which made it easy for Chris to haul him onto his feet and then onto Chris’s lap. Peter settled with his knees on either side of Chris’s hips. Chris rubbed his hands over Peter’s thighs and belly, the familiar leather of the gloves soothing the few shivers that passed through his frame. After a few minutes of that, Chris slid his hands around Peter’s hips and drew his cheeks apart, one hand going for the base of the toy that was nestled in him. He encouraged Peter to rut against his shirt-clad stomach while Chris worked the toy in and out of him, at a counter rhythm to Peter’s rocking hips. Chris had come surprisingly quickly, lifting his shirt up so it wouldn’t be too dirtied. The motions of getting himself off had caused the back of his hand to rub against Peter’s balls and set him trembling. It took only a moment of stroking his cock for Peter’s cum to mix with Chris’s on the human’s stomach. 

Afterwards, Chris left the harness on but removed the ball gag, and let Peter suck his fingers clean before licking up the mess on his stomach. Peter left a few marks there in his eagerness. 

Once it was one of the few times Chris actually put his dick in Peter’s ass. They were both stretched out on the recovery bed, Peter’s hands chained to the bars at the end, eyes covered and moaning behind his cotton gag, his legs lifted and spread for Chris. The few places they touched sent sparks through both of them; Chris’s cock in his ass, Peter’s thighs glancing across his hips where he’d shoved his pants down, the biting, bruising kisses Chris dropped on his neck and jaw. The sturdy bed barely rocked with Chris’s violent thrusts in his race to get off, and after he filled Peter’s ass with his cum, Peter pleaded prettily and wordlessly until Chris moved his mouth down; Peter came with a scream while Chris sucked on his balls. 

Sometimes, what pleases Chris the most doesn’t involve bondage at all. He will sit on the couch, or on his bed, or in his office chair, and Peter will lay or lean against him wearing nothing more than a blindfold while he watches tv or reads or does work. Sometimes, Peter will have a plug or toy inside of him, and he shivers so pleasantly when Chris plays with it. Peter will mouth at his cock on those times, but it puts them both at a comfortably low level of arousal that doesn’t go anywhere unless they go into the basement. Sometimes, Chris will pet Peter’s head where it lays in his lap, Peter curled up next to him, and listen to the wolf purr. Chris tries not to think too deeply about how happy those simplest of things make him.


End file.
